Perseus and Lupa: The Parents of Rome
by Apex113
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Percy Jackson as otherwise, I would be publishing this under the pseudonym of Rick Riordan as a separate AU series and making millions more than the ones I already have

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Perseus; Son of Hestia and Poseidon, God of Mist, Demigods and Magic, Patron and Protector of Rome, and Lupa; Goddess of Wolves and Demigods, Mother of Rome, are the trainers of Roman demigods. Before Rome, Perseus was the Camp Director of Camp Half-Blood. After the fall of Greece however, Perseus left the Greeks for reasons unknown to the Gods, and the demigods of that time. He goes instead to help Lupa train the Roman demigods and is worshipped as Perseus Ultor by the Ancient Romans. He has not been to Camp Half-Blood for two thousand years. What happens when, in anticipation of the next Titan War and the most-likely soon-to-follow second Giant War, the Gods decide to send him to Camp Half-Blood, disguised as a demigod in order to eventually merge the two camps? Will Perseus be able to put aside his hatred for his father and succeed in his assignment to help in the completion of the Great Prophecy, in such a way that it will be beneficial to the rule of the Olympian Gods?**

* * *

**PAIRING**

**PercyXLupa**

Surprising and unexpected? Check! Never done before and original? Check! Potential to be awesome? Check!

* * *

**CREDIT DUE**

**To my Beta, Eccentrica, who says that he has quit writing for the next 2-4 years, as:**

**1) He recieved a PM that totally pissed him off. It basically said that he didn't update fast enough as he was too busy fucking his mom and dad and that he was a gigolo(male prostitue). Whats worse is that the guy/gal actually made a fake account, and then deleted it after sending the PM. Hence, he has quit writing forever. I of course, being the awesome person that I am, managed to convince him to give me his stories, while he proof-reads them.**

**2) He has an extremely busy 2-4 years coming up with exams and stuff.**

**He is now currently, solely a beta, and anyone who wants a beta for their PERCY JACKSON fanfictions(and no other category except maybe some Harry Potter fanfictions), can PM him. He is willing to take on only one or two more authors, whom he has to beta for, as he already beta's for DeathGuardian24(who used to beta for him), and me.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Percy is the Twelfth Olympian. He became so, when Hestia willingly gave up her seat for her son. She had not taken a maiden's oath, before giving birth to Perseus, who is her first son and the son of Poseidon. When Poseidon breaks Hestia's heart by marrying Amphitrite, she takes the maiden oath, swearing to not have any more children. Because Poseidon has broken his mothers heart, Perseus hates him and refuses to call Poseidon his father.

Dionysius was made a minor God instead.

No lemons but it will be M-rated. If anyone wants to do lemons based on this fanfiction, just do it**(LOL)**

Seriously though, just tell me your pen-name and the title of the lemon, cause I wanna read them. No permission needed to do the lemons.

Please note though, that this concession does not allow you to copy or plagiarize my story. You can just insert**(LOL) **a chapter in by saying after which chapter the lemon is. You cannot ask me to replace or add chapters with lemons.

However, OFFICIAL lemons will be done by my dirty-minded husband LMFAOx69(which stands for "Lick My Fucking Ass Outx69". You would probably know what "69" stands for :D

I too will be doing the lemons and posting them separately.

**UNRELATED AUTHOR'S NOTE: **My other story; Ambassador of Olympus, Daughter of Neptune, was made a one-shot, as it recieved a measly response. I might continue where I left off in the future, but for now, its a one-shot.

* * *

**TITLE**

**AU- Perseus and Lupa: The Parents of Rome**

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Rome was not built in a day_-Lord Perseus; God of Mist, Demigods and Magic, Protector and Patron of Rome

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Rome was not built in a day. It was built over centuries. Centuries of hard-work by mortals and sometimes supposed "demigods", gave birth to the Greatest Empire of the Ancient World. No God or Goddess except Lupa; Goddess of Wolves, helped in giving birth to what would become Rome _-Wikipedia._

_Or at least, that's what the Romans believed._

* * *

**146 B.C-Rome-Right after the Battle of Corinth-The Birth of Roman Greece**

Wolves growled and paced by the banks of the River Tiber. Among them, one stood out from the others; a larger-than-normal auburn furred coloured wolf, who stood at the head of the pack. It was the pack's leader and they were waiting for something or _someone. _The leader tensed as she sensed something and her fur stood on end.

In a flash of purple light, a man, dressed in a simple, golden trimmed toga, appeared out of no-where. He had curious eyes. They were red in colour but had a curious purplish outline to them, that looked like flickering tongues of red and purple flames, although they gave out nothing but warmth and kindness. He had unruly black hair and a staff in his hand, made of Imperial Gold and painted white, topped with the miniature head of a wolf; his sacred animal, and glowing black with barely suppressed power. The staff had shining designs of vines and ivy; made of Othrys Silver; mined from Mount Othrys itself, wrapping together at the middle of the staff to form a rough, yet smooth, ridged grip. A pair of Imperial golden wings sprouted out of the middle of the staff. The end of the spear was usually diamond, great for stabbing through pretty much anything or _anyone_, but it could also be changed to drakon teeth, great for summoning a _spartus. _He wore plain, traditional Greek sandals on his feet. He looked tired.

"Lupa", he called. In an instant, the russet coloured wolf, turned into an attractive young woman, with auburn coloured hair. She had large(and cute!) grey eyes with a blueish-grey outline, which unlike the man's, had a rather stern look in them. Her canines were slightly larger and sharper than normal and her neck was slim and graceful, leading down to a modest-sized and smooth-skinned chest. Her breasts were full and firm and she had a perfectly flat abdomen. Her cheekbones were high-cut and her full, red lips were large and pouty, giving her a rather cute and vulnerable look. She radiated confidence and an aura that seemed to say; _"I am in charge. Now shut up and do what I have told to do, before I kill you"._

She was dressed in a traditional Roman _Stola, _trimmed in gold, flowing down to just above her knees, with golden fibulae trailing down the cloth. The _Stola _was pretty low-cut and tight, even for those days and stopped just below the start of her cleavage and showed the outline of her hard, pointy nipples which were straining against the tight, white fabric. She obviously wasn't wearing a breast cloth. She was barefoot. This was Lady Lupa, Goddess of wolves and Mother of Rome.

"What ails you, Lord Perseus?", asked Lupa as she and her wolves bowed to the man. He waved it off, smiling. "I do not need you to grovel at my feet, Goddess", he stated. "Nor do I need your wolves to either". The wolves immediately stood up and formed a phalanx behind their Lady with their heads and eyes facing straight ahead like soldiers in an army, preparing for inspection.

Lupa shrugged and straightened up, the motion causing the Stola, to slide down her shoulder a bit, exposing the top of her left breast. She appeared not to notice. "What ails you?", she repeated again. Perseus' smile was wiped off his face instantly. "I would like to help you in your quest to train the Roman Demi-Gods. I grow weary of the Greeks".

Lupa looked at him disbelievingly. "You grow weary of your own brethren?", she scoffed. "Nay, I believe that not. The Greeks are the only ones who sacrifice to you, why would you abandon them?"

Perseus looked at her. "Yes, but I am treated by them, but like a minor God. The Romans are the ones who respect me, as the mighty Olympian that I am, although they don't sacrifice to me", he grumbled. "No offense", he added, seeing Lupa's expression and realizing that she _was _a minor god. Lupa ignored him. "So because of your pride you are here?", she snickered. "And here I thought you were okay".

Perseus shrugged knowing she was joking. "That is neither here nor there. I simply wish to help you in your endeavor to train the children of the Roman Pantheon". Lupa studied him carefully. She knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth, but what he had said was the truth nevertheless. While she did not appreciate him keeping things from her, she knew her place and knew well enough that Olympian Gods did not like their orders being challenged. She cast an appreciative glance over him. While a maiden goddess, that did not mean that she couldn't admire a few handsome men, contrary to what Diana thought. An eight-pack under that toga, by the looks of it. He had royal and aristocratic features, and while he may appear to be prideful due to them she knew he was actually a very humble God. He also appeared to have excellent self-control. She had dressed in a slutty manner like Aphrodite, hoping to provoke him and prove to the world that he was just like all other men, but he had not even noticed, and if he had, he hadn't reacted even a bit. He had been looking into her eyes the entire time and not admiring her body, like any other man. She also knew that he was an excellent archer and an even better swordsman. He would no doubt help Rome prosper, in the years to come, if she allowed him to teach her children**(AN: She is the Mother of Rome and so, would look upon all Romans as her children)**

She sighed. "Very well", she grumbled. "Provided you do not hit on the female demigods". She said that just to rile him up for her own enjoyment, and he did not disappoint.

"I'll have you know, that I am not Apollo", he said testily. She shrugged. "You are still a man".

Perseus frowned. "Are you channeling Arte-Diana now?".

She growled. "Shut up".

He cracked a smile. "So, can I help you? Yes or no?", he asked.

She hesitated for a fraction of a second before nodding. "You may".


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall of Rome

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Percy Jackson as otherwise, I would be publishing this under the pseudonym of Rick Riordan as a separate AU series and making millions more than the ones I already have

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Perseus; Son of Hestia and Poseidon, God of Mist, Demigods and Magic, Patron and Protector of Rome, and Lupa; Goddess of Wolves and Demigods, Mother of Rome, are the trainers of Roman demigods. Before Rome, Perseus was the Camp Director of Camp Half-Blood. After the fall of Greece however, Perseus left the Greeks for reasons unknown to the Gods, and the demigods of that time. He goes instead to help Lupa train the Roman demigods and is worshipped as Perseus Ultor by the Ancient Romans. He has not been to Camp Half-Blood for two thousand years. What happens when, in anticipation of the next Titan War and the most-likely soon-to-follow second Giant War, the Gods decide to send him to Camp Half-Blood, disguised as a demigod in order to eventually merge the two camps? Will Perseus be able to put aside his hatred for his father and succeed in his assignment to help in the completion of the Great Prophecy, in such a way that it will be beneficial to the rule of the Olympian Gods?**

* * *

**PAIRING**

**PercyXLupa**

Surprising and unexpected? Check! Never done before and original? Check! Potential to be awesome? Check!

* * *

**CREDIT DUE**

**To my Beta, Eccentrica, who says that he has quit writing for the next 2-4 years, as:**

**1) He recieved a PM that totally pissed him off. It basically said that he didn't update fast enough as he was too busy fucking his mom and dad and that he was a gigolo(male prostitue). Whats worse is that the guy/gal actually made a fake account, and then deleted it after sending the PM. Hence, he has quit writing forever. I of course, being the awesome person that I am, managed to convince him to give me his stories, while he proof-reads them.**

**2) He has an extremely busy 2-4 years coming up with exams and stuff.**

**He is now currently, solely a beta, and anyone who wants a beta for their PERCY JACKSON fanfictions(and no other category except maybe some Harry Potter fanfictions), can PM him. He is willing to take on only one or two more authors, whom he has to beta for, as he already beta's for DeathGuardian24(who used to beta for him), and me.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Percy is the Twelfth Olympian. He became so, when Hestia willingly gave up her seat for her son. She had not taken a maiden's oath, before giving birth to Perseus, who is her first son and the son of Poseidon. When Poseidon breaks Hestia's heart by marrying Amphitrite, she takes the maiden oath, swearing to not have any more children. Because Poseidon has broken his mothers heart, Perseus hates him and refuses to call Poseidon his father.

Dionysius was made a minor God instead.

No lemons but it will be M-rated. If anyone wants to do lemons based on this fanfiction, just do it**(LOL)**

Seriously though, just tell me your pen-name and the title of the lemon, cause I wanna read them. No permission needed to do the lemons.

Please note though, that this concession does not allow you to copy or plagiarize my story. You can just insert**(LOL) **a chapter in by saying after which chapter the lemon is. You cannot ask me to replace or add chapters with lemons.

However, OFFICIAL lemons will be done by my dirty-minded husband LMFAOx69(which stands for "Lick My Fucking Ass Outx69". You would probably know what "69" stands for :D

**UNRELATED AUTHOR'S NOTE: **My other story; Ambassador of Olympus, Daughter of Neptune, was made a one-shot, as it recieved a measly response. I might continue where I left off in the future, but for now, its a one-shot.

**SO-SO RELATED AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm setting up a poll on which story you guys want me to update faster. I'm also making a Harry Potter fanfiction, which will be my main focus, but however, I will not be posting it, until the first 5 chapters are completed. That once posted, will be my updating priority, following which, the story that is in the lead in the poll, the day I check it when I plan on writing a story.

* * *

**TITLE**

**AU- Perseus and Lupa: The Parents of Rome**

* * *

**1453 A.D - During the Fall of Constantinople**

Perseus and Lupa, invisible and intangible to everyone and everything, stood holding hands and stared sadly at the carnage unfolding all around them. The Ottomans had invaded Constantinople, the capital of Byzantine, the only surviving fragment of what once was a proud and glorious Empire called Rome, fragmented by weak and narrow minded rulers. The army defending the city was small, comprising of only 7000 men and just 26 ships, while the opposing army was huge with more than 70 ships, 20 galleys and approximately 300,000 soldiers. Yet the defenders had held out remarkably well, massacring the Ottomans, but with their reinforcements having arrived, they were the ones doing the massacring. Now, they were fighting outside the _Magnum Palatium_**(Great Palace)**, demanding that the Constantinoples surrender. They were getting steadily closer and the defenders were getting desperate. Innocent citizens, brave soldiers and the like were being massacred ruthlessly by the Ottomans.

Lupa turned to face him. "This is the end, is it not?". There was sadness in her voice, but her voice did not tremble, nor was there a single tear in her eye. Perseus sighed heavily. "I truly do not know my love. No one does. It may be that we will move on to another country, like the transition from Greek to Roman". At this he gave her hand a little squeeze. "Or we may fade. If so, then...", he turned to face her and stared her in her eyes. "I want you to know that I love you with all my heart".

Her lip trembled and she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as she began sobbing. "So many brave Romans dead, Perseus. _So many_".

Perseus sadly patted her back. "Hush love. Do not despair. Everything will be alright. Even if we fade we will be together, and that is what matters no? And the Romans died doing what they loved best, fighting for their Empire. I doubt any of them regret what happened to them. Besides, I am sure that they are fine. Hades himself assured us that they would go to Elysium".

A cheer suddenly went up from the invaders. Apparently the Roman-Greeks had surrendered to the Ottomans' terms, which stated that if the Constantinoples surrendered, lives would be spared. The acting-King**(the King was dead)**, in a bid to save the lives of his people(not to mention his own), had agreed to the terms. Rome was no more.

For Perseus, Lupa and all the other Greco-Roman Gods, everything suddenly went black.

* * *

**AN: Sorry its so short, but time isn't on Apex113's side**

* * *

_Posted: 26.08.2013, at 1730 hours while on holiday in India._


End file.
